Samuel Eloi
Has the ability to freely move through the fourth dimension (time). Realised his power when Alarius Caine time travelled back to the Egyptian Era and changed history, and Samuel remained immune to the effects. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Samuel Eloi Origin: Reality's War Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Ability user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel (can move through time as easily as he moves through 3-D space), Partial Acausality (Unnaffected by changes to the timeline and time manipulation, immune to paradoxes), Limited Causality Manipulation (by moving through the fourth dimension he can achieve feats such as arriving before he leaves, hitting before attacking, etc), Time Slow and Stop (by slowing or halting his motion through time) Attack Potency: Room Level (able to cut Alarius Caine) Speed: Supersonic+, possibly higher '''(kept up with Alarius Caine, even without using Time Traveller), '''Immeasurable with Time Traveller (can move through the first four dimension freely, allowing things such as arriving at a destintion before he leaves, attacks hitting before they have begun, etc) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Room Level Stamina: High Range: Extended human range with knife, several metres with firearms. Standard Equipment: A knife, two handguns, a supply of grenades Intelligence: High. Worked out Alarius Caine's weakness from a few scraps of evidence. Weaknesses: When he moves through time, he is still moving within the timeline, and can be harmed if he moves into the wrong time at the wrong place. He can also telefrag himself if he moves backwards into a moment where something occupied the location he moved to (yes we are ignoring air, dust, etc. This is fiction. Deal with it). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Time Traveler: Samuel is able to move through the timeline freely. He naturally moves through time at a rate of one second per second, but is able to increase, decrease, or change directions in his "temporal movement speed", allowing him to go to the past and future, or even slow and stop time (this also ignores other's resistance to time manipulation, as it is not them being affected, but Samuel). In combat this allows for him to simultaneously attack from different directions, warn his past self of incoming attacks, move to the past or future to avoid attacks, etc (though he still must move through time - e.g. he can't dodge a bullet by moving forward in time, as he will simply move into the moment he is shot on his way through time). Additionally, upon his powers activating due to Alarius's changes to history, the Samuel of that exact instant in time became a temporal singularity, anchoring time to himself. Time does not move forward without that Samuel moving with it, and when he moves back through the timeline, the furthest moment in time freezes. Samuel is also immune to paradoxes, changes to the timeline, and time manipulation. Samuel can also move other's through time with him, though this requires conscious and great effort on his part.. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality's War Profiles Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles